Follow you
by Doctorfivey
Summary: The doctor sighed. He was sitting on the inside of his tardis running a frustrated hand through his hair. Why did he always have to mess up everything? Oh yes! He had done it again. He had messed up the only thing he could possibly have left to care enough about. Why did he have to be such an idiot? Rated M because of sexual things going on and adult language. Enjoy


Hello human beings! So this is going to be a fanfic with about 4 chapters, depending on whether I get new ideas or not c: This is about Rory and The eleventh doctor, because I think they are a really adorable couple and need more love. Oh! And if anyone who ever reads this have or will read it on a website called wattpad, I did not steal it! I just hoped for better response onit here than there. Hope you enjoy c:

The doctor sighed. He was sitting on the inside of his tardis running a frustrated hand through his hair. Why did he always have to mess up everything? Oh yes! He had done it again. He had messed up the only thing he could possibly have left to care enough about. Why did he have to be such an idiot?

~Flashback~

"So what do you say? You and me, alone tomorrow night under the open sky?" The doctor whispered from behind Rory, trying to make his voice sound as romantic and suggestively as possible.

Rory that had not noticed the doctor sneaking up from behind jumped ridiculously high. "What the hell?" he shouted, turning around to face the doctor with quite the annoyed face.

The doctor couldn't resist to chuckle at that face, it was priceless. It was almost too easy to scare the chap, and then he looked incredibly cute when he did that with his face so no regrets there. "Sorry, sorry" he apologized the grin on his face still not leaving. Rory only nodded, shrugged and turned around shaking his head in annoyance.

"He-Hey! Wait just a minute there!" the doctor shouted as Rory was about to walk off. Rory turned around, the usual confused and lame look on his face, even that face was very cute in the doctor's eyes.

"What?" Rory questioned, his eyebrow raised in a suspicious matter. He hadn't quite gotten what the doctor had said when he had come from behind him, he had been too busy getting scared.

"About what I said, before I scared you" The doctor had now reached Rory and was facing him, leaving only a few centimeters between them.

"Oh that... I didn't quite get that" Rory said, only realizing they were so close after finishing his sentence. He was feeling rather uncomfortable being so close to the doctor, so he backed off only a little. Not that he was any uncomfortable with the doctor, at least not usually. But his breath on Rory's face and his eyes staring right into his own had been so god damn tempting.

Right, so Rory had maybe wanted to just pull the doctor closer, finally give into his crush and just kiss the man. But the thought had also scared him. His crush on the doctor had slowly grown into a frustrating and hopeless fall-in-love-and-never-confess thing. He was afraid that the doctor might reject him and that he would actually have his heart broken by such a wonderful man. He had almost cried when the doctor had kissed Amy. Not just because of jealousy for the doctor, but because he also loved Amy with all his heart. Amy was his best friend and he really didn't want to see her with the doctor. He was sure that if he wasn't gay, Amy would have been the girl for him. Luckily for Rory, the kiss had just been a goodbye kind of kiss, because Amy needed some time on earth. The doctor had obviously thought she was leaving forever and had kissed her goodbye, after all the two of them were very important to him. Now that was a thought he liked, him being important to the doctor.

"Rory?" the doctor asked, looking a bit worried.

"What?" Rory hadn't realized he had been gone, he must have gotten lost in his thoughts. "Sorry I was just… You were saying?" He managed to stutter, because the doctor seemed really worried and the thought of the doctor worrying about him made him feel really happy somehow.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?" The doctor asked for the third time this evening. He was a bit curious what Rory had been thinking about that had been so much more important than to listen to what the doctor was saying, but he shrugged it off.

Rory couldn't believe what the doctor had just said. Him? Them? On a date? He felt like he could just die right there. Did the doctor really like him? Maybe it was just a dream? He tried to pinch himself in the arm; something the doctor clearly noticed and raised an eyebrow at, frowning ever so lightly.

"Rory?" the doctor was clearly getting annoyed by their lack of communication, because his voice sounded a lot more firm and very annoyed when he tried to get Rory out from yet another trance.

"Oh sorry, sorry" Rory apologized quickly. And the doctor's face softened at that, of course he wasn't mad. He just really needed Rory to actually like him back, even if that seemed to be very impossible.

"Uhm, where would we go then?" Rory asked quite dumbly, cursing his voice for sounding so stupid.

"Is that a yes?" The doctor's face lightened up and grinned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Rory smiled at that and gave a little grin himself. "Whatever doc" He laughed when he turned around, hearing the doctor objecting and telling him not to call him that.

When the day finally turned to night; the two boys finally decided to leave the tardis by herself and go out on their date. The doctor had decided to take Rory to his own time and let him decide where they should go. He thought maybe Rory could show him what he would usually do on a date.

Rory, who hadn't really been on many dates before, hadn't been very sure and had spent the entire day to figure out what they should do. In the end he had figured, since this was their first date, that he would let the doctor take him to a simple restaurant. But then he had figured that might be a bit boring for the doctor's taste, seeing he wasn't a very quiet person. That's why he had decided they could go skating on the ice. Personally he had never tried it, and it seemed very fun. Also the doctor was pretty much open for anything that either had moving around or just being active in it.

Rory was waiting for the doctor outside of the tardis. The outfit he had picked out wasn't really impressive, even if he had spent quite the time to figure out whether he should wear something nice or just go with his normal style. In the end he had decided to put on a pair of jeans and one of his usual sweaters. He had of course picked out the one he liked the best, because he wanted to look good on his first date with the doctor.

The doctor on the other hand could just not decide what to wear. What did people usually wear on dates? He had tried from fancy suits of any kind to jeans and shirt. In the end he had decided to go with his usual pink shirt, black jeans and, of course, his red bowtie.

The doctor poked his head out from the tardis doors to see if Rory was there. He smiled when he noticed him and happily stepped out. Before closing the doors, he looked back into the tardis. "Watch yourself tonight, and be careful!" He called out to her, receiving a warm vibe from her telling him she'll be okay and to get going already. The doctor only smiled and straightened his bowtie before turning to Rory, clearing his throat as he did so.

Rory had been standing a few meters away, facing the opposite direction. Once he heard the doctor clear his throat, he had jumped only slightly. He damned himself for his nervousness.

"You look great" was what he managed to get out once the doctor reached him. And he meant it. The doctor hadn't really done much else than leaving his coat and changed his trousers, but to Rory that was clearly enough.

"You don't look too bad yourself" the doctor complimented, eyeing Rory carefully.

"Thanks" Rory could feel himself turn slightly red, because the way the doctor was staring at him was getting really uncomfortable. He felt almost like he was standing there completely naked. "Now that's a thought!" He heard something inside of his head yelling, and he mentally slapped himself for that.

He must have done that physically as well, because by the time he looked up at the doctor's face again, he was staring at Rory seeming very confused. Also he could feel a slight pain on the right side of his face that pretty much proved that he had done it.

"Rory, did I do something wrong?" He asked. His head was leaned slightly to the side as to try to understand why he had just slapped himself.

"What? No, no! Sorry, I was just…" Well he didn't really want to tell the doctor what he had just been thinking.

"Can we just go?" he sighed, not wanting to face the doctor when he was acting so foolishly.

"Of course" the doctor smiled and motioned for them to begin their date. He decided that Rory could keep his thoughts to himself, as long as he was having a good time. And with that, the two of them left for their date.

When they had reached the ice rink, they had gotten themselves the right shoes for each of them and then joined the rest of the people out there. Neither of them knew how to skate, so they pretty much had to use each other to keep them from falling.

They were actually having a really good time and by sometime on the date, the doctor was practically hanging over Rory. Both of them were laughing violently, neither of them knowing what they were doing. They must have looked very ridiculous, because by then pretty much everyone there was staring at them.

Not that the really gave a damn and as they continued their ruckus, everyone turned back to their own business and didn't give them much more attention.

After a few hours of what was meant to be skating, the two men had decided that was enough for one night. Also the doctor had started to complain saying he was hungry, having that proven when his stomach rumbled. Rory laughed and agreed to go get something to eat; he was actually getting very hungry himself.

They went out to search the street for a nice place to eat and in the process the doctor grabbed Rory's hand, intertwining their hands. Rory was a bit surprised, but it wasn't like he minded and he happily let the doctor do so as they walked down the street.

In the end they both decided to go to a nice Italian restaurant. It wasn't a very romantic place, but it seemed to be a very nice and friendly one.

They were seated by a small table for two and placed so that they were facing each other. Well that sounds romantic now, doesn't it? The doctor thought so at least. Of course there weren't any candles or expensive whine on the table, neither was it very quiet. The lights around them were bright and the restaurant was full with chatter from many different people. But neither of them really minded.

They ordered their drinks first, Rory ordered water for them both. Something the doctor pouted over, because he wanted chocolate milkshake. Rory only laughed and told him he could wait for that after dinner.

He had always thought the doctor was quite the childish one for being 900 years that is. But that was also something he loved about him, he was such an easy going person and he was just so easy to talk to. Well alien not person, but to Rory the doctor was just another person who just knew too much and did too much.

When they had received their drinks, they decided to order their food. Both had agreed on an Italian pizza and since the doctor wanted peperoni and Rory wanted chicken on it, they decided to just order a special one were they decided to just throw on random ingredients along with the peperoni and chicken.

They pretty much just talked about nothing and everything while they were waiting for their pizza. Never in his life had Rory thought he would have this much to talk with the doctor about. He had dreamt about this since Amy had told him about the raggedy doctor, to meet and talk with him. He had pretty much fell in love with the doctor ever since he was just a child. And now they had been on adventures together and done just everything. It was like all of Rory's dreams coming true in only a few weeks or months.

Eventually their food arrived, and their chatter ended as they got busy eating their food.

Once they had eaten for quite some time, the doctor had put away his food. "Rory?" he decided to ask, he was getting rather nervous now, he didn't want to ruin their night but he just really needed to get this out of his chest.

Rory looked up from what seemed to be his third slice of pizza, with his usual questioning, a tad confused and cute (in the doctor's opinion) face. "Yeah?" he asked, wondering whatever the doctor seemed to be so nervous about.

The doctor bit his lip, not sure whether he should ask it or not. And if he was to; how he would ask it?

"What are your" he stopped himself just for a second to gain some courage. Then he decided that if he was going to do this properly, he should at least face the man. Therefore he gazed into Rory's hazel brown eyes, clearing his throat. "Rory Williams, I have liked you for a very long time. And I wondered maybe if you" he took a deep breath. "If you wouldn't happen to return just any of these feelings?"

Rory wasn't sure whether he should cry or laugh. He wanted to cry because again, this was what he had dreamt of in years, and now the doctor was confessing to him! But the way the doctor looked like when he did confess was just the most adorable and funniest sight he had probably ever seen. He kind of looked like a puppy that was waiting for that treat he had been promised, but was too afraid that if it begged too much it wouldn't get it. And the way he said it was priceless! He sounded so nervous and so insecure; the doctor was never insecure about anything.

Even so, Rory forced down a laugh and just smiled. He was trying to look for the right words, but the only thing he could think was to just do as his whole body was screaming for him to do.

So Rory chuckled and leaned forward to kiss the doctor on the lips, his dreams and feeling mixed up together into a perfect moment. Nothing could disturb these two men in their moment, nothing and no one. Not the noises from the people talking or the noises from a crying baby not wanting to eat its food. Not the noise of a waiter dropping a glass of water, just nothing. The doctor had quickly kissed Rory back and they had folded hands. At the end all they did was enjoy each other's warmth and touch.

The boys returned back to the tardis after their date, neither of them spoke on the way back. They were happy and simply enjoyed each other silently, hands folded together.

Once they finally made it back, the tardis was happy to see them and sent warm vibes to them both.

Rory and the doctor laughed at that. The tardis reminded Rory of a puppy waiting for its owner to come back.

The doctor on the other hand moved his hand affectionately over the tardis console once he got inside. "I missed you too"

"Should I be jealous?" Rory joked, grinning as he followed the doctor.

The doctor looked back at Rory his eyebrow raised in a serious and playfully matter, obviously on to it. "Maybe you should" he teased back, moving closer to Rory.

"Oh?" Rory laughed as the doctor approached him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer.

"Tonight was great" he smiled.

"It was" Rory agreed. They were facing each other, both lost in each other's eyes. Rory felt like he just could drown in those very green and sometimes very brown eyes.

After minutes of staring into each other's eyes, the doctor leaned in to kiss Rory, which Rory happily answered to. The kiss started slowly and carefully, because neither of them wanted to rush either of them into something.

Then the doctor decided to deepen it. The kiss got more heated as the doctor licked Rory's bottom lip as to ask for entrance. There was a moan and then the doctor's tongue was slipped inside Rory's mouth.

They continued kissing, tongues wrestling not exactly for dominance, but for something between pleasure and closeness. Rory's arms were now wrapped fully around the doctor, the doctor's still around Rory's waist.

They pulled apart for air and leaned their heads against each other. Neither of them was sure whether what came next or if they should go any further tonight.

The doctor eventually leaned in to kiss his roman quickly on the lips, before pulling away to talk. "Rory, can we or I mean, do you want to?"

The doctor looked incredible adorable standing in front of Rory rambling about just anything by then. He only stopped when Rory shut him up by cupping his face, and pushing himself forward in a rather messy and needy kiss that was met with a stifled moan and a very happy doctor.

He pushed the doctor up against the tardis console, finding there was really no time to find any other place to do this.

They kissed and Rory trailed his hands over the doctor's skinny and quite bony body. He felt unease when he slipped his hands up the doctor's shirt, because he could feel the doctor's ribcage so clearly he felt almost sick. Never had he ever thought about the doctor's "condition" like this. Because he knew he was skinny and that he hardly ate slept or ever gave his health a second thought. To Rory that seemed very frightening, and it kind of made him understand a lot more about this mysterious doctor he had fallen so hard for. But he decided he wouldn't let this ruin the mood and decided to talk with the doctor about this another time, because he really wanted to help him.

He tugged in the doctor's shirt, telling him that this needed to come off. The doctor agreed and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. He removed his bowtie first, hanging it carefully over a hook that was randomly hanging out from the tardis console. His shirt was dropped less careful to the ground, followed by his jeans and by then he was left in his underwear.

Rory spent some time just watching the doctor's almost naked body. It was a really nice sight and Rory wanted to enjoy and just appreciate it as much as he could.

The doctor grinned and moved towards Rory again. He slipped his hands up Rory's sweater and helped him to remove it, because he did not want to be the only one naked. Rory didn't do anything except for throwing his hands in the air, so that the sweater could come off. He was getting nervous.

The doctor took the hint and moved his kissing from Rory's lips, to his jaw, neck and collarbone to change Rory's nervousness to pleasure.

He decided he wanted to place one simple hickey on Rory's neck, as a sign to the fact that Rory was his and he wasn't going to share him with anyone.

Rory flinched when the doctor sucked harder on his skin, not that he didn't like it, but it had come as such a surprise to him.

The doctor looked up at Rory and furrowed his brows. "Are you okay?" He really hoped he hadn't hurt the man.

Rory's cheek felt hotter and he was pretty sure they had changed into a light red color by now, he nodded. "No sorry, I was just surprised" Rory looked shyly away; why did he have to react that way?

The doctor only smiled and tried his best to kiss away all of Rory's embarrassment, something that seemed to work, because Rory smiled happily once he did so.

He returned to place kisses and sometimes lick and nibble on Rory's body. This earned him a "forced-in" moan. "Doctor" Rory half moaned half warned the doctor, because his arousal was growing and he really couldn't take it anymore.

The doctor looked up at Rory yet another time. "What?" He asked, his voice was slightly concerned.

"Do you think we could" Rory stopped himself. He wasn't even sure what he wanted, or how he should say it.

The doctor smiled and stood up to face Rory, realizing what Rory was trying to say.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He smiled, sounding rather serious.

Rory felt embarrassed about the words, he felt really stupid because of his virginity and all that. He knew he should probably tell the doctor about his it, but he was actually really ashamed about it and it was really embarrassing since the doctor obviously wasn't. He was a good looking and great man, besides he was 900 years, which would have given him some time to experiment on both sides. So he looked down, not wanting to make eye contact.

"You don't?" The doctor asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

Rory wanted to object, he really did, but he just didn't know what to say. It felt like his mouth had been glued together.

"Rory, it is okay if you don't want to, really." The doctor tried to make Rory look at him, but he refused.

"Doctor, I have to tell you something" Rory finally told him after several minutes of awkward staring, his voice slight shaky and nervous, damn it!

"I have never" he took a deep breath before he continued; he turned his head upwards to the doctors feeling more courageous "I'm a virgin." It felt good to finally say it, no one else but Amy and the doctor knew it now.

Firstly the doctor wasn't sure how to react. So Rory was a virgin? He liked that thought, to be his first. But no! He couldn't possibly do that, Rory deserved someone special to be his first. Not someone like him.

"Rory I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I" The doctor was interrupted by Rory who leant in to kiss the doctors mouth shut.

"It's okay, really!" He reassured the doctor. "I always wanted for the day when I was going to have sex; it would be with someone special. And if anything I wouldn't mind if that was you." Even though Rory felt embarrassed to say something like that, he said it with pride in his voice. Because it was true.

"Me? Rory I don't know. I don't think I can." The doctor sighed. He really wanted this, more than anything, but he wasn't sure if he could ever do that to Rory.

"Why? » Rory couldn't help but to feel disappointed even if he tried not to. Didn't the doctor want him?

"Rory..." the doctor sighed once more, where to begin?» I am a very bad person to be with, I am and you know that. Everywhere I go I cause disaster and pain. And I really can't do that to you. Maybe all of this wasn't such a good idea?" His eyes had the saddest expression Rory had seen yet, almost as if he were to cry.

"Don't" Rory started. «Don't make decisions for me. If there is going to be anything between us, at all, then you have to make me decide!" He grabbed the doctor's hands and glanced into those eyes. "Doctor, I want this, really! What do you want?" It was so quiet after those words; there were only the sounds of their hearts beating and the tardis humming lowly in the background.

"I'm afraid, Rory, because I can't hurt you like I have hurt so many others." He chuckled. «It's a bit funny really. Me in my underwear and..." He let his one hand let go of Rory's and moved it gently over Rory's face. "And you standing in front of me looking like that, how could I refuse?" He closed his eyes, just for a moment, and opened them to see Rory still there. The doctor sighed happily "Rory Williams, I love you and I want you more than anything in the world"

First chapter over I guess c: Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading~


End file.
